


10 Songs

by WhisperElmwood



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperElmwood/pseuds/WhisperElmwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten drabbles for ten songs. Various themes, all featuring Shikamaru and Neji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Songs

**Author's Note:**

> 1.Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.
> 
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.
> 
> 3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it’s over. No lingering afterwards!
> 
> 4\. Do ten of these, then post them.
> 
> Written early 2008.

**  
Caravan – Efterklang   
**

Being caught up in a carnival was not something Shikamaru had counted on happening before they set off. It was loud, noisy, there were too many people and there were too many colours. It made it hard to concentrate.

But funnily enough, his team mate and partner of two years was blending right in. Something about the music – it evoked a certain reaction in Neji. It set his body moving in interesting and new ways. Ways that had captured Shikamaru’s attention.

He watched as Neji swayed with the music, his hair adding ebbs and flows of beauty to the dance. He feared he was getting intoxicated. But he didn’t mind the noise or the crush so much anymore, not now that Neji was doing that.

Before long, Neji swept him up into the dance as well, and he began to understand. The drums, the singing, the strange mix of electrical music was compelling him, and there was nothing he could do to fight it.

He smiled and allowed Neji to take him where he would.

 

 **  
Orinoco Flow – Enya   
**

The Gentle Fist seemed like a dance to the outside viewer. Even Shikamaru – who knew the intricacies of the style inside and out – enjoyed the beauty of it as he watched Neji practice his Kattas first thing in the morning.

Neji swayed and stepped and glided his way from stance to stance, his robes flowing around him, his hair – neatly tied in a plait, hanging straight down his back – followed his movements, adding that extra sense of movement.

It was like watching a geisha – though he would never admit it to his partner. He could get lost in the movements, his thoughts sailing away and revolving on colour and shape. Neji was entrancing, in almost the same way that the clouds passing overhead were.

Shikamaru watched silently, allowing his boyfriends movements to sing to him.

 

 **  
Sad But True – Transplants   
**

Neji’s life had changed so much since getting to know Shikamaru. A man he once thought to be lazy and talentless had breached his defences and turned out to be an angel.

Shikamaru made him think outside of the box, he forced him to use the genius he had been blessed with to do things other than brood and beat uselessly against the bars of his cage. Gilded though it was.

He wasn’t sure how long the relationship would last, he had a feeling his Clan would have something to say about it once it was common knowledge, but for now, he allowed himself to bask in it. Glorifying in the challenge, both physical and mental.

Shikamaru challenged him in ways no one else had ever been able to. When they had first argued, he had found himself backing up and backing down. He had discovered he loved Shikamaru even more for being able to do that to him.

 

 **  
Personal Jesus – Depeche Mode - Covenant Remix   
**

Neji allowed himself to feel the beat – the beat of his heart, of his pulse, of his wings against the cage. He closed his eyes.

He reached out. Hesitantly, not truly believing or understanding.

Was this real? Was it really happening? He felt... weird.

But there was this beautiful man, leaning over him, smiling, dark eyes glittering with emotion.

His fingers brushed against warm, smooth, hard flesh and he gasped. So it was real. This was something he could touch, something he could trust. But he didn’t know for how long.

He opened lavender eyes and met deep black. Unable to look away, he allowed himself to get lost in their depths, allowing the feelings to wash over him.

The hard body above him pressed against him and his back arched in appreciation. Another gasp escaped his lips, almost reverently. Fingers trailed up his chest, stroked through his hair. Butterfly kisses ghosted over his lips. All the while, he held Shikamaru’s gaze.

He didn’t want to lose this feeling, this depth. His wings beat harder against the cage. His heart pounded as fingers dipped into him. Still he refused to close his eyes.

Gentle lips caressed his neck, his shoulders as Shikamaru slowly pressed into him. He looked heavenward and fought the bindings.

 

 **  
Flesh – KMFDM   
**

Shikamaru didn’t lose control often, but when he did, it was a sight to behold. Sudden bursts of energy that his usual demeanour belied.

Shadows writhing and churning, alive for short instances as their master ordered them about, with what looked like unthinking anger. But Neji knew he was thinking – all the time, even when lost in emotion as he currently was, his mind was ticking away.

The Missing Nin's didn’t know what had hit them. Blood flew. Earth cracked. Flesh was torn and rent asunder.

Neji simply lay back and watched the show. One hand pressed to his stomach, the other limp. Red coloured his lips, staining them to an unnatural, feminine hue.

He watched as Shikamaru vent his fear, his anger, his frustration. Bodies flew, trees fell, ground crumbled.

When it was over, Shikamaru crouched beside him and he could see the tears staining his cheeks. He reached up with his limp hand and brushed them away.

‘It’s only a flesh wound.’

 

 **  
Nil – The Cardigans   
**

Slow. Gentle. Sensuous.

Like the gentle playing of a piano.

Neji played his body like the most beautiful of instruments.

And Shikamaru simply lay back and enjoyed it.

Silence. Almost deafening.

 

 **  
Lacrymosa – Evanescence   
**

When they sparred, it was scary. Their friends had commented on it before.

Two geniuses – one of the mind, one of the body – pitted against each other in battle. No one ever wanted to see them fight in anger. But when sparring, in friendly matches, it was a terrifyingly beautiful thing to see.

Neji’s body twisting and turning in attempts to land the simplest of touches, Shikamaru using everything to his advantage, the very shadows beneath their feet. Black strands would wind through the air, in perfect synch with the white clad body they were battling.

Feet moving, breath staggering, chest heaving, eyes blazing. The two would battle for dominance, the very air around them crackling with raw power and energy, unrestrained Chakra flickering in the sunlight.

Neji rarely won. But Shikamaru never gloated.

 

 **  
New York Is A Woman – Suzanne Vega.   
**

They first met in an unfamiliar city.

Shikamaru the tourist; Neji the business man.

They’re eyes met across a crowded cafe.

Within hours they were firm in the belief that they would love no other.

They spent the night together. And the next.

But, before anything more could happen – Neji was recalled to home.

They never saw one another again.

 

 **  
Book Of Dreams – Suzanne Vega   
**

Neji kept a diary. Not something many would assume he did – considering the persona he hid himself behind. But he did.

Recently, it had begun to be filled of his dreams. His dreams about a certain person. A young man he was having troubles trying not to think about in the light of day.

The dreams were happy things – not all of them sexual, not all of them heated. Most of them were simple, full of colour and light, freedom and happiness.

One day – he hoped – he would make them real.

For now, he was content to watch Shikamaru as he could, when he could. Sometimes he would join his new friend on the mountain side or the rooftops, and simply enjoy the silence as they watched the clouds together.

He always put these moments in the diary, alongside the dreams.

 

 **  
Love Song – Pink   
**

Love. It was there – he could feel it. Deep in his chest, fluttering and wild, sometimes choking him, sometimes aiding him.

He had never felt it before, not in such intensity.

He had always feared love would be a curse – that it would come fleetingly and end quickly. Taking him with it each and every time.

But this love – he knew it would stay, he knew it would live inside him for as long as he lived, whether it was reciprocated or not.

Shikamaru touched his chest with gentle fingers and thought of shining lavender eyes.


End file.
